


Emperor's New Clothes

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Book of Boba Fett (TV), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boba Fett and Fennec Shand are in love (platonically), Boba and Fennec team up to ruin you, Butt Slapping, Cock Warming, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Fluff, I HAVE TO WAIT A Y E A R TO SEE THEM AGAIN, Loss of Anal Virginity, Masturbation, Mentions of Violence, Multi, No use of y/n, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Reader has a praise kink, Reader-Insert, Scissoring, Spoilers for the End Credits of The Mandalorian S2 E8: The Rescue, Strap-Ons, THEYRE KILLING ME YOUR HONOR, The Book of Boba Fett, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Threesome - F/F/M, Throne Sex, Voyeurism, also bib dies but we knew that, also im proud im apparently the first for "book of boba fett", bisexual reader-insert, im just putting the warning just in case, lil bit of a royalty kink for Boba, mentions of a strap, mentions of loss of virginity, no boba/fennec action srry i just see them as friends/work partners, they both fuck the reader hard tho, this is my new bisexual fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: "You did well today, pretty girl," Boba's gloved hand stroked your cheek, and you heard a hum of agreement from your right. Fennec had grabbed a bottle of Spotchka from the bar, sitting on the throne's arm. "You should've seen her, Fett, taking down those imps one by one," she took your chin in her gloved hands, and you felt yourself blush. Damn, the things these two do to you. "It sure was a pretty sight." she smirked as she noticed you blush, which made your cheeks glow even more.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/Reader/Fennec Shand, Fennec Shand/Original Female Character(s), Fennec Shand/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Emperor's New Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I COULD NOT stop thinking about this after the most recent episode. I guess to prevent myself from getting too depressed?!?!? Anyway please enjoy the bisexual POWER that Boba Fett and Fennec Shand hold.
> 
> Also I'm assuming this takes place directly after the events of Episode 8 (like Boba picked up Fennec and said "I got a throne to take on Tatooine lets go")

You didn't think you'd be back on Tatooine so quickly, but there wasn't really anywhere else the three of you could go. You had only been to "Jabba's Palace" once, years before the _incident_ that left the Hutt's massive criminal empire in shambles. You thought the old building would've been fully abandoned by now, deteriorating with the sands of time, but the building looked to be in decent shape. No longer in its prime, but not as derelict as you had imagined it to have been. Someone was still living here, and that someone was none other than Bib Fortuna, Jabba The Hutt's former Majordormo. After you and Fennec offed the two guards outside the room, the two of you moved forward, you shooting the next guard that came charging up. The room was thrown into chaos as you and Fennec took down his guards, Fennec making pause to free the lone slave girl from her chains. The girl looked upon you and Fennec in fear, but after a quick head jerk from Fennec, the poor thing scampered out to her freedom. 

It was then Boba made his appearance, coming down the stairs slowly, walking up to Fortuna in his usual intimidating fashion. _"Boba! I thought you were dead!"_ the twi'lek laughed nervously in Huttese, _"I am so glad to see you,"_ he made pause as Boba got closer and closer, _"I had heard many rumors..."_ His nervous rambling were put to an end as Boba shot his chest, killing him instantly. 

Boba stepped up to the little platform the throne was on, shoving Fortuna's body onto the sand-dusted ground. You couldn't help but grin as your long-time lover took his place on the throne, his body taking up the entire seat. Fett tilted his helmet at you, and beckoned you forward to the throne. You stepped on Fortuna's body and ascended to the throne, and Fett grabbed you by the waist, pulling you down to his lap. 

"You did well today, pretty girl," Boba's gloved hand stroked your cheek, and you heard a hum of agreement from your right. Fennec had grabbed a bottle of Spotchka from the bar, sitting on the throne's arm. "You should've seen her, Fett, taking down those imps one by one," she took your chin in her gloved hands, and you felt yourself blush. Damn, the things these two do to you. "It sure was a pretty sight." she smirked as she noticed you blush, which made your cheeks glow even more. 

"I bet it was, I'm a little jealous, Shand," Boba groused, his hand now stroking your thigh, "how 'bout we reward our pretty girl for being so good, hm?" His hand took your face back from Fennec, your wide eyes reflecting in the dark visor of his helmet. 

"I like the sound of that, she does deserve a nice little reward," Fennec agreed, and you gasped when you felt a light slap on your clothed ass, "would you like that, little girl?" she asked as if she had to, and you gave a quiet whimper and a nod, pressing your warming face into the chilled metal of Boba's chestplate. 

You felt Boba's hands leave you, but before you could whine in protest Fennec grabbed your face, smashing her lips to yours. You moaned into her mouth, her tongue instantly sliding in and making claim to yours. Once her lips parted from yours, you could hardly catch a breath before a now-helmetless Boba turned your face to his, lips meeting in a passionate and familiar frenzy. 

"How do you want us, mesh'la?" Boba murmured against your lips, his hands reaching down for your shirt. You fully pulled your lips away from his, blushing furiously as you rose from his lap. Your Mandalorian gave a growl of warning but silenced as you slowly dropped down to your knees between his already-spread legs. "Let me serve you, my lord, that is what I want," you whispered, looking up at him with big doe eyes as you reached for his pants. Boba did nothing to stop you, in fact groaning in encouragement as you released his aching length. 

You squeaked as you felt someone grab your pants as well, turning to see Fennec on her knees behind you, smirking at your shock. "Remember, this _is_ your reward baby," Fennec leaned up to give your lips a quick kiss before returning her attention to your pants, pulling it and your undergarments down in one swift tug. If there wasn't a river between your thighs before, their certainly was one now. 

Smiling shyly up at Boba, you pressed a few soft kisses to the head of his cock before running your tongue up and down his length. He let out a harsh sigh through his nose, leaning back and gently picking up your hair out of your way. You felt one of Fennec's steady fingers run up and down your slick entrance, and she hummed approvingly, "Always so wet back here, aren't you?" she teased, pressing open mouth kisses to the globes of your ass before licking a stripe up your entrance. Your moan of pleasure vibrated up Boba's cock as you took him in your mouth, starting a slow bob up and down his length. He let out his own groan at the sensation, your name spilling from his lips in pleasure. 

"Always such a good girl for us, aren't you, little one," Boba rumbled, beginning to guide your head faster, "even when we want to treat you like the princess you deserve to be, you can't help but put our pleasure first, hm? You like serving us baby?" you whimpered your agreement, tears springing in your eyes as you took him deeper and deeper. Fennec was eating you like a starved loth-wolf, her tongue never ceasing in its intensity as she drank down your arousal. You whined as you felt two of her fingers slip into your soaked cunt, her lips wrapping firmly around your clit, the tight band of arousal growing taught. "You gonna cum sweet girl? Cum for her, baby, let go," Boba encouraged you breathily, trying to hold back his own release as you moaned out yours. Fennec hummed in pleasure behind you, the pressure against your clit unyielding until you let Boba's cock fall from your mouth, whining her name in overstimulation. 

"Good girl, you taste so good," Fennec murmured as she pressed a kiss to the slightly exposed portion of your back before giving your ass a firm slap. You moved to take Boba back in your mouth, but his hand stopped you. Your whine was cut off by his still-gloved thumb forcing its way into your mouth. "Don't fret, princess. Why don't you go take care of Shand, hm? Give me a little show. You please her good than you can get my cock, how's that sound baby?" Boba cooed down at you, removing his thumb from your mouth so that you could crawl your way over to Fennec, who had moved to lay on the small area carpet in front of the throne.

Once you were close enough, the sniper grabbed you and flipped you on your back, pressing a harsh kiss to your lips and grinding her wet center on your thigh. You whimpered as her lips moved down to kiss and nip at your neck and collarbone, your hands running up and down her form. She shifted her position on your body slightly, and you let out a mewl as your centers brushed up against one another. She sighed and began gyrating her hips, rubbing herself against you, and though you tried to roll your hips into hers, a strong hand pins your hips down. "Be good and take what I have to give, little girl," Fennec growls, rutting herself against you harder and harder after each pass. Your noises are practically unstoppable at this point, your head tossed back in bliss as you and Shand give and take pleasure from one another. You can feel the searing heat of Boba's eyes on your form as Fennec takes her turn with you. Through the noises of your own coupling, you swore you could hear quiet grunts and a light slapping, and your face heated at the thought of Boba getting himself off to Fennec pleasuring you. 

"Fennec..." you whimpered as you felt your release mounting in you once again. Her movements seemed to quicken again, and her hand came down to rub your clit hastily. "Cum for me, little girl. You can give me another, come on princess..." she gasped loudly as her own release came closer, and you shakily reached out your own hand to rub her clit, mirroring her movements on your body. 

You both gasped out your release, your pussies soaking one another, and you both fell back, panting heavily. "Good girl, now go please your King," Fennec managed to pant out, grinning wickedly over at Boba before rolling off of you and giving a playful slap to your thigh. You giggled quietly and rose on shakily legs to make your way back to the throne. As you suspected, Boba had his cock in hand, squeezing the tip to stave off release. "Careful, princess," Boba murmured as you stumbled up to the throne, "don't hurt yourself, love." He was surprisingly tender, he usually reserved that kind of talk for your private quarters on the Slave I, when Fennec had already returned to her quarters for the evening. "Come on, be a good girl and sit on my cock, cyar'ika."

You mewled as you climbed onto his lap once again, aligning his thick length at your entrance and slowly sinking down. The stretch always felt so good, and you gripped Boba's shoulders as you threw your head back, a breathy whimper escaping you. Boba cooed while he let you adjust, pressing kisses to your chest and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently before shifting his attention to the other. When you were ready, you raised yourself slowly before sinking back down, a mewl slipping out as your pace slowly picked up. Boba murmured praises the whole time, telling you how good you were for him, and how beautiful you looked, and how he never thought he could deserve someone as divine as you. Your moans echoed off of the throne room's walls by the time you were bouncing on his cock, his groans mirroring yours. You gasped loudly as you felt a separate set of hands--separate from the two that were currently gripping your waist to assist your rise and fall-- circle a finger around your puckered hole. Pleasure vibrated through your system at the foreign touch. 

"Do you like that, little girl?" Fennec cooed in your ear, her fingers drifting down to your soaked cunt before sliding back up to your ass, and you whimpered, "Hm, I think we should explore this sometime, don't you princess?" you moaned loudly as one of her fingers carefully penetrated the uncharted territory. "Maker, are you tight here. You haven't..." 

"No," you whimpered, arching your back in pleasure, "I-I haven't..." You could feel the look Boba and Fennec were sharing, and you knew that this would be explored later. 

"Hm... I think you'd look pretty with my strap in your ass, don't you, little girl?" The sniper whispered in your ear as her finger continued to plunge in and out of your backside, and you moaned loudly. _Since when did she have a strap?_

"She liked the sound of that," Your Mandalorian chuckled, though it came out more like a wheeze, "She squeezed me so damn tight. We could've explored this earlier, mesh'la," You could only whimper in response, your brain gone completely cock-dumb. Your release was mounting closer and closer, and all you could do was take what Boba was giving you, his powerful hands restricting your hips as he pounded up into you. 

He groaned as he felt you clench around him, his pace increasing, "Cum all over me, Princess. Let go on your King's cock while he fucks you on his throne, sweet girl." You moaned at your release, clenching tight around Boba and Fennec's finger as you road out your high. Boba wasn't far behind, spilling inside you after a few more thrusts into your tight heat. You felt massive hands run up and down your back while two sets of lips attack you from your front and your back. You hummed in pleasure, settling into the embrace of your lovers.


	2. Golden Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks without her, Fennec comes back from a mission and makes good on her promise~

Who knew that such a large building could feel so lonely? Boba was now fully in-control of the Hutt Crime Syndicate, and all of Hutt Space. He had sent Fennec out on a mission to deal with some dissenters, and she has been gone for almost a whole month now. Boba was still around, but he spent most of his time in the Throne Room dealing with the courtiers that mingled about now that the syndicate was back in full swing. You joined him in the throne room sometimes, perched on his lap with your head resting on his cuirass. But most of the time, Boba wanted you to stay out of the Throne Room during the day, because his princess “doesn't need to see the nastiness of his new empire”.

So, you found yourself lounging in the bedroom or standing on one of the many balconies, staring out at the Dune Sea and watching the suns set. But after taking an afternoon nap and staring at the vast desert until your eyes got sore, you decided to make your way down to the throne room, mostly just to get a drink, but also to see if Boba wanted company. The music was loud and lively, with hundreds of bodies milling about in the room. You got a peak at Boba, who's posture radiated boredom. You slipped up to the bar, ordering a glass of spotchka and sitting yourself up on a stool.

You felt the stares of multiple men and women burn into you, but you didn't fluster. You paid them no mind, because you knew the moment one of those creeps approached they'd see the mythosaur necklace dangling around your neck, and recognize that you were taken. And if they chose to ignore your little sigil, Boba would swiftly deal with any bastard that dared to touch his princess.

The creepers didn't get to stare at you for too long, though, because only five minutes into your drink, you had caught Boba's attention. His helmet tilted to the side, his visor fixed on you. You stared back, smiling and lifting you glass of spotchka to your lips, taking a sip. You saw how his legs spread wider in his throne, and he raised his hand to give you the come here gesture with his fingers. You took one last sip of your drink before setting it down on the bar and sauntering up to the throne. The people in the crowd parted for you the moment they saw your necklace, knowing what befalls a fool who gets between a Mandalorian and his Woman. 

You climbed up the steps, Boba's visor following you the whole way. When you came within grabbing distance, Boba pulled you by the hips into his lap. You gasped at the sudden movement, giggling as he palmed your ass through your skirt. "Hello Princess," his voice was gravelly through the modulator, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I missed you, My King," you cupped the cheek divots of his helmet, "this palace is quite lonely without you or Fennec to keep me company."

“I know, sweet thing,” Boba rumbled, one hand continuing to rub and squeeze your ass while the other trailed up to your cheek, “Fennec should be coming home any day now. She called in this morning to report that the dissenters have been dealt with.” 

“Good,” you hummed as a leather-clad thumb rubbed across your bottom lip, and you accepted it into your mouth eagerly. “We can explore soon...” your whisper morphed into a mewl as Boba pulled you further into his lap with a growl, and you felt his arousal evident through the fabric of his pants. 

You both had promised Fennec to wait to explore that uncharted territory you had discussed when your lovers fucked you in this very throne room, moments after Boba killed Fortuna. Boba was the one who took your virginity years ago, when you were both young and you had only worked for him for a few months. Fennec wanted to be the one to take your anal virginity, and both you and Boba approved of that. 

Boba was desperate to see how your ass would take her, and him, when she was done with you. He’d finger your ass while he railed into your pussy, (the farthest Fennec said he could go,) whispering about how hard he got thinking about seeing you take her strap, how he couldn’t wait to slide into your tight little hole after Fennec had her way with you. You were just as desperate as he was; the feeling of her finger first sliding into that uncharted territory while you rode Boba on his throne was a feeling you would never forget. It had felt so good, and you wanted to know what something larger would feel like in there. 

Boba ground you down against his hard-on, rubbing against your clit. “Need to feel you, pretty girl,” he grunted pressing his forehead to yours in a keldabe kiss. “You gonna let me take you like this? On the throne while all the bastards who want you watch as I take what’s mine?” 

“Please,” you whimpered as the hand that was in your mouth slid down under your skirt, feeling the massive damp batch in your tiny thong. He groaned your name, ripping the thin fabric from your form and hastily undoing his belt. 

Your skirt covered your bodies as you slid down on him, but the people populating the throne room knew exactly what was going on, judging from your whimper as you threw your head back in pleasure as he bottomed out, and the low groan escaping from his throat when you clenched around him. You braced yourself to begin moving, but a slap to your ass and two harsh hands gripping you down prevented you from moving. 

“Be a good little princess and keep my cock in that sweet little warm pussy, hm?” Boba grunted in your ear, squeezing your ass and giving it another slap. You whimpered, gripping onto his pauldrons to ground yourself and stay still. 

“Good girl,” he nudged his helmet against your neck before looking at someone behind you. “What is it?” The two courtiers stuttered nervously, and though you couldn’t see them, you knew they were trying to look everywhere but you as they gave Boba some reports from the smugglers and racketeers in his employ. Boba groped at your backside absentmindedly as he listened, and you could feel dozens of eyes on you, on Boba, as you warmed his cock on the throne. To distract yourself from the overwhelming pressure of him inside you, you nestled your face into his neck, kissing the sliver of exposed skin between his shirt and his helmet. 

Once the men had stopped talking, Boba dismissed them with a wave of his hand, a hand which came down to lightly slap your ass before rubbing the covered skin. You yelped, jerking your body in surprise and mewling at the slight friction. Boba growled your name in warning, gripping your hips to prevent you moving any further. You whimpered an apology, but didn’t protest further, wanting to behave for him.

“Good girl, stay still for me little one,” he whispered in your ear. You don’t know how long you sat still on his lap, it almost felt like hours, but you weren’t sure. You fell into a light sleep at one point, Boba’s leather-clad hands stroking soothing patterns into your back through your thin white shirt. When you floated back to consciousness, you could hear Boba talking with someone about spice shipments when he suddenly squeezed your ass. You mewled quietly, and you could hear Boba’s grainy chuckle through the helmet’s modulator. 

“Wake up cyar’ika, Fennec’s back,” he rumbled, and you perked your head up, turning to see the familiar orange helmet walking down the steps into the Throne Room. 

Fennec took off her helmet at the bottom of the steps and tucked it under her arm as she approached the throne. You could see the sparks of lust in her dark eyes as she looked upon you warming Boba’s cock, and it made you clench around him. He hummed in pleasure his helmet tilting up to look in Fennec’s eyes. 

“You’re back earlier than expected,” you could hear the smile in Boba’s voice, “Thought it’d take another two days at least.”

“I called about four hours into hyperspace,” Fennec said with a smirk as she sat on the arm of the throne, “I missed our princess, and I didn’t want to keep her waiting any longer,” she gave you a soft smile as she took your chin to give your forehead a soft kiss. Your heart fluttered.

“I missed you too, Fennec,” you whispered, smiling at her. 

She smirked and leaned in so that it was only possible for you and Boba to hear her, “I’m going to take a shower and get everything ready for tonight,” your breath caught at her words, a wave of arousal coursing through you, and you clenched around Boba again. His grip on your ass tightening was the only reaction he gave. “Boba, you go through the rest of your meetings, and you keep his cock warm little girl,” his cock twitched at that, “If you behave, we’ll reward you.” Fennec kissed the shell of your ear, and Boba turned his head to give her a keldabe kiss.

Rising from her seat, she grabbed her rifle and her helmet and stalked off through the crowd and further into the palace. Since that day in the throne room, Fennec was no longer a third party, but officially part of your relationship. Even though Fennec is not attracted to men, she and Boba hold a platonic love for one another, and you love them both with all your heart. 

“Keep bein’ good princess,” Boba rumbled, caressing your ass, “just a little bit longer baby girl.” You nodded, pressing your face into Boba’s neck and trying to stop yourself from moving.

»»————- ★ ————-««

After the last meeting, Boba dismissed the court. The occupants of the throne room filed out, leaving the room in almost deafening silence. Now, it was only you and Boba.

“You’ve been so good for me baby,” Boba murmured, his fingers rubbing fast circles on your clit, “cum princess, cum for your king sweet thing. You deserve it,” you whined, throwing your head back and grinding into his touch. Your orgasm came quickly, a bright flash filling your vision as you cried out his name.

He slowly pulled you off his cock, and you whimpered. After quickly tucking his aching cock back into his pants, Boba rose from his throne and carried you bridal style to your bedchambers. Your heart was pounding hard in anticipation; you have been waiting for this for almost a month, and though you really wanted to do this, a part of your brain was anxious about the pain that came from doing something like this. 

“We don’t have to do this if you aren’t ready, cyar’ika,” Boba said softly, as if sensing your anxiety.

You quickly shook your head, “No, I want to do this. I’m just worried about the pain, that’s all.”

You could feel the smile in Boba’s voice, “Don’t worry about that, sweet girl. We’re both going to warm you up plenty before that strap even gets near your tight little ass,” you couldn’t stop the little whimper slipping from your mouth at his words, “It still might sting a bit, but we’ll make sure this is the most pleasurable experience for you, princess.” 

You smile softly and press a kiss to his helmeted cheek, “Thank you, love.” 

“Anything for you, cyare.” 

When Boba carries you into the bedchamber, your breath catches in your throat. Fennec was sitting on the bed, only in a tank top and underwear, her legs spread much like Boba’s when he sits on his throne, and by her side, a harness with a dildo already attached. It wasn’t a big as Boba, but it was just as thick, and your thighs clenched at the thought of it going in you.

“Bring her here, Fett,” she smirks, doing that beckoning motion that Boba does so often. Boba complied, whisking you over to the waiting bounty hunter and placing you in her arms. She pulled you to straddle her lap, and your lips found each other immediately. “You ready, little girl?” she asks the moment they part. 

You nod quickly, without any hesitation, “Yes Fennec, I want to do this.” 

Fennec smiles, her lips meeting yours again. Deft fingers untie your belt, and she throws it across the room, your shirt and skirt soon following. You feel Boba’s eyes on you, observing from a chair in the corner and pumping his cock. When Fennec positions you on hands and knees, you give him a dazed smile as you watch him pleasure himself.

“Like what you see, princess?” he smirks, and you nod, “Yes, my King.” 

When Fennec circles your tight opening with her lubed fingers, you jump, gasping at the feeling of the cold liquid around the area. “Relax sweet thing,” Fennec hushes you, continuing to softly circle your ass until she suddenly slips in a finger. You moan quietly, arching back into her, and she chuckles, “I see you’ve warmed her up a bit for me, Fett.”

“Only two fingers, as ordered,” Boba chirps from his seat, dark eyes heavy with lust as he watches you. Fennec chuckles again, and you feel the vibrations run down your spine and you gasp. 

Soon one finger turns to two, and two turns to three. The moan you let out as she slipped in the third was wrecked. She moaned quietly, thrusting her fingers in and out steadily. As she pressed kisses up your spine, her other hand slipped down to your clit. “Cum for me, pretty girl,” Fennec murmured in your ear, her chest flush to your back as her fingers relentlessly assaulted your clit and your ass. You cried out her name, clamping down as your release vibrated through your system. Fennec paused her movements, allowing you to ride out your high. 

When your body stopped vibrating, she slowly removed her fingers, much to your wining protest. “Hush,” Fennec admonished, slapping your ass, “You think you’re ready for my strap, little girl?” 

“Yes!” you gasped, arching your back and turning your head to look at her, giving her pleading eyes. “I’m ready, please Fennec, please.” 

She chuckles, “She begs so pretty, doesn’t she,” she grins at Boba, slapping your ass again before leaving your body to slip into the strap. 

“Fuck yes she does,” Boba replied, his voice horse. He was slowly stroking his cock, the tip leaking profusely. He squeezed himself gently, edging himself to wait until Fennec’s strap was finally in your ass. 

Your body was thrumming in anticipation as Fennec covered the dildo with lube, making sure to slick it up enough so that the pain wouldn’t be unbearable as she slid inside your tightness. You forced your body to relax as she mounted up, breathing slow and deep as she groped the globes of your ass. 

A moan flew from your lips when she slipped the head in, the sensation not exactly foreign, but not familiar either. You could hear Fennec and Boba coo praises to you as Fennec slowly worked the shaft into your tightness, but you could hardly hear them as you focused on breathing and relaxing, small sounds of pleasure escaping your lips unconsciously. 

“Good girl, keep taking it,” Fennec hissed, the strap halfway in your ass, her grip on your hips tight enough to leave bruises behind. Resisting the urge to plow into you, she pulls the dildo almost fully out, before sliding back in. You mewled, arching your back. “So good! Fuck!” you cried, and both Boba and Fennec groaned in pleasure in response. 

She continued to work the strap slowly into your ass, and you were in bliss by the time she bottomed-out. “Look at her Fett. Prettiest sight in the fuckin’ parsec,” Fennec’s hands groped your ass, spreading your cheeks to give Boba a full view of your tight hole being split open by her strap. 

Boba cursed, the pace on his hand quickening, “so fuckin’ pretty, aren’t you princess?”

You only whined in response, wiggling in an attempt to get some friction. Fennec slapped your ass before gripping your hips, stilling your movements. “You want me to move little girl? You gotta ask me first baby,” she reprimanded, another slap coming down on your cheeks. 

“Please, Please Fennec,” you whimpered, curling your hands into fists and gripping the sheets, “I’ve been good, please Fennec, feels so good.” 

You nearly sobbed as she started moving, taking things slow. It was an impressive show of restraint, but her pace began to pick up after a few measured thrusts. It all felt so good, you never thought it would’ve felt this good. Through half-lidded eyes, you see Boba approach, furiously pumping his cock. “Princess,” he hissed, “Can ya take me in your mouth sweet girl? Wanna cum down that pretty throat of yours.” You moaned, your mouth falling open in invitation, and he growled as he shoved his length into your mouth, beginning to fuck your face. 

The sensation of having both your mouth and your ass filled was overwhelming, pleasure vibrating through you as your release mounted higher and higher. You mewled and whined around Boba’s cock, and tried to push back into Fennec’s touch as much as you could despite her tight hold on your hips. 

“Gonna cum little girl?” Fennec cooed, her pace picking up even more at your garbled moan of confirmation. Boba groaned your name, and his cock twitched violently as his own release rocketed through his system. Even in your overwhelmed state, you didn’t spill a drop of his spend as you swallowed it down.

“Good fuckin’ girl,” Boba groaned, one hand stroking your hair while the other slid down your body to rub your clit, “Now cum baby, cum for Fennec sweet girl.” 

You cried out for them, your body locking up as one of the most powerful orgasms in your life rocketed through you. Fennec’s thrusts abruptly stopped as your whole bottom half locked up tight. One of her hands slapped your ass while the other grabbed at one of your tits as she kissed and bit up your neck, whispering praises into your skin. Once your body came down enough from your high, the point where your bottom half didn’t hold the strap in a death grip, she carefully pulled out. You whined at the loss, missing the fullness it brought you. 

After she took off the harness, you pulled Fennec in for a kiss. “Wanna make you feel good,” you mumbled against her lips, one of your hands reaching down to rub through her most certainly soaked folds. She nipped at your lip, twining her hand with yours to stop you. “Later, sweet one,” Fennec whispered, pressing kisses to your jaw. 

She looked up at Boba with a smirk. “You wouldn’t mind if I whisked her off to a bath, would you?” She raised a questioning eyebrow as she pulled you into her arms, your head resting on her sternum. 

“Not at all,” Boba smiled, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, before meeting your lips in a chaste kiss, “I have a meeting with the Pykes in half an hour, perhaps by the time is done she’ll be up for a round two? I’ve been dying to slide myself in that sweet ass.” You mewled quietly at the thought, and the two bounty hunters chuckled. 

“Don’t want to leave the Pykes waiting,” Fennec grinned, standing up with ease, as if you weighed nothing in her arms. 

“Can’t let the water get cold,” Boba teased in reply. 

The two shared a quick kiss before walking off in opposite directions. Your mind was fuzzy, drifting in and out of sleep in the soft, comforting embrace of your sniper.


End file.
